


A Typical Afternoon

by TDScribo



Series: Hisoillu Fam [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Hisoillu Twins, M/M, Married Couple, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDScribo/pseuds/TDScribo
Summary: It was a quiet afternoon in the manor, Hisoka was building one of his house of cards while Illumi sat idly across from him, legs crossed reading a leather bound book.Suddenly the grand oak doors flew open on its hinges revealing two 13 year olds, engaged in a rowdy nen battle.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	A Typical Afternoon

It was a quiet afternoon in the manor, Hisoka was building one of his house of cards while Illumi sat idly across from him, legs crossed reading a leather bound book.

Suddenly the grand oak doors flew open on its hinges revealing two 13 year olds, engaged in a rowdy nen battle.

Shiyomi’s hair flowed in indigo waves around her as she floated through the air, an image that would often scare the wits out of potential targets, but did nothing to deter her brother who only grinned maniacally at the sight.

“Come back here you insufferable brat!” 

She lifted the coffee table and flung it precisely at her brother, who dodged it effortlessly. Moving at lightning-fast speed.

“Haha! Try and catch me.” he taunted, fanning his face with a straight-flush.

“I’m gonna kill you!”

“Shiyo no, don’t you dare ♦️” Hisoka scolded, standing up from his seat before the two tore apart their beautifully furnished living room.

Hisoka extended his bungee gum to wrap around each kid, keeping them firmly in place. 

“Illumi, do something ♠️”

The dark haired assassin simply lifted his head, completely unbothered by the situation unfolding in front of him “The one who manages to land the first hit can choose where to eat out tonight.”

“Alright!” both kids exclaim in unison, already powering up for the next attack

“Illu!” Hisoka sneered, the short distraction giving them enough time to break free from his elastic grasp and continue to lunge at each other.

Needless to say, Hisoka and Illumi had to hire another interior decorator.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! Another oneshot, sorry this one is so short. This piece is part of my Hisoillu Fam series along with the last one I made (go check that out if you’re interested). I’m planning a 10-chapter fic that explores more of their family dynamics and inner workings as well as some familiar characters from the show. 
> 
> Funfact: You know that the Zoldycks all have names that connect with each end syllable? (IlluMilluKilluAlluKalluto) The same still applies with the twins: Kallu-Toshi and the Shi in Shiyomi. I figured Illumi would still follow the family naming pattern (Hisoka would’ve probably given them weird card-related names if he was given the choice)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
